


Karairi Snipplet Collection

by Han502653



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Some will be AU's, oneshots, snipplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han502653/pseuds/Han502653
Summary: A place for me to put snipplets of stories I may or may not write more or, drabbles, and smaller oneshots in one place. Will take place all over the timeline of their lives, and occasionally may go into various levels of AU.





	1. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karasuma Trusts Irina.
> 
> Canon, post married drabble

Karasuma trusted Irina.

He trusted her abilities, her experience, her skills.

The head on her shoulders.

She was human. She made mistakes—as did he—and sometimes even without a single mistake a mission can go wrong, but he trusted she could handle herself when that happened to the best of her ability.

So when she disappeared on a mission he didn’t panic.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do everything he could to find and help her—but until then he trusted her. He believed in her and that she would be okay.

He _had_ to.

He heard the whispers. He saw the looks.

_“Does he know something we don’t?” _

_“Isn’t he her husband—he’s so stoic. It’s like he’s not bothered”_

_“Doesn’t he realize what could happen to her…”_

_“Maybe he doesn’t care?”_

_ “Maybe that’s why the higher ups let them be on the same team…”_

He ignored them.

They found her.

Or rather—they found each other.

They had just pinpointed a likely location for the organizations hideout when Irina had been found by one of the patrols.

She had not only escaped on her own—she brought Intel with her.

He wasn’t surprised—but he was relived.

He first saw her again an hour later, as she walked into their base of operations, talking lowly with the squad’s captain about patrols she had witnessed and known weakness of the organizations bases layout she’d gathered. She was lively and alert—a yellowing bruise on her temple, red marks around her wrists, and a swollen thumb—likely from when she escaped her bonds—but nothing more.

She spotted him just as he stepped forward, giving him a triumphant smile, and he didn’t stop. Uncaring about the audience around him—the ones who whispers he’d ignored included— he pulled her into his arms. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and took a single deep breath—allowing the familiar smell of her to wash over him.

Just because he trusted her didn’t mean he didn’t worry.

“Don’t do that—I stink,” Irina mumbled lowly, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

He grunted in response.

She let out a breath of a laugh, rubbing his back soothingly. “I’m alright.”

He grunted again, and then pulled back into a professionally acceptable distance. “I heard you brought back Intel.”

She smirked and pulled a hard drive from somewhere inside her stolen coat—or knowing her from her bra. “I did.”

“Good—we’ll take a look at it in my office.” He turned to one of the awe-strict soldiers in the room. “Make sure a medic is sent for.”

He turned before he got a full response and led Irina from the room.

“It’s really not that bad.”

“Nonetheless, it’s swollen.”

The door closed and the room was left in silence.


	2. Dentist High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina has to get her wisdom teeth removed--and she might be a bit high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place very close to the end of the manga/anime, so the two aren't together yet, let alone married, and also kinda awkward.

“Ka-wa-sum-a?”

Karasuma hummed in empty acknowledgment as he read through emails on his phone.

“Did ya… did yah know… your name is Tada-omi.”

He couldn’t help the eyebrow quirk as he glanced up over his phone to Irina. Her cheeks were swelled significantly, with an ice sling around her jaw. She was also still rather drugged—as her comment made clear— her eyes only half opened and her head lulled to one side.

Frankly she looked somewhat ridiculous—which was likely the reason why Irina had tried to avoid him coming with her. Unfortunately the Oral Surgeon’s absolute refusal to do the surgery without a certain ride home had forced the issue.

She hadn’t actually said anything since he’d been allowed into the room to sit with her. Not until this moment.

“Yes, Irina, I’m aware of what my name is,” he told her, mildly bemused.

She blinked slowly—seemingly losing interest in him and now staring blankly at the wall. Karasuma watched her for a while more before turning back to his phone.

Irina had awakened halfway through the surgery—forcing another small dose. The surgeon had been very concerned about that—wanting to keep an extra-long eye on her afterwards and do some extra flushing through her IV. Karasuma assumed her tolerance for the drug was at least partly because of her training as an assassin though didn’t know for sure.

Either way she was currently _very_ drugged and stuck waiting he’d decided to get some work done. If he got it done now he wouldn’t have to try and juggle it with watching over her at home.

A few minutes later she began to giggle a little bit. Karasuma glanced up and followed her gaze but found nothing particularly humorous there.

“Tada-omi,” she said still half giggling. “Tada! Omi! Heheheheh. Tada! It’s Omi!”

Despite himself he snorted—which seemed to thrill her. “It’s Ta-dao-mi,” he corrected. “Aren’t you the one who is a perfectionist with pronunciation?”

She attempted a pout around her swelling and gauze and mostly failed. He could still see it in her eyes though. “But I like ‘Tada Omi!’ I’m going to… to call you Omi now!”

He sighed. “I rather you didn’t—”

“Nope!”

He sighed again and returned to his phone, ignoring the slurred giggling that followed.

“The doctor left a scalpel,” she mused several minutes later. Karasuma looked up and then followed her gaze and saw he indeed had. “I bet I could ki—”

She trailed off as he looked at her sharply only to see her already biting her lip and looking vaguely alarmed. She seemed to have caught her slip up herself. And wasn’t happy either.

“Omi—I’m drugged,” she whispered, her voice going higher in panic. Her hands gripped at the arm rests.

“You are,” he agreed slowly watching her tense more.

“Someone drugged me!”

“They did. The Oral Surgeon. So he could remove your wisdom teeth.”

She blinked twice and seemed to relax slightly but not by much.

“I don’t like it.”

“You seemed to have been having a good time a moment ago.”

“I don’t like not being me.”

“You’re still you, Irina,” he told her.

She shook her head—for the moment apparently to drugged to feel much pain. “No I’m not!” She insisted and Karasuma sighed seeing her tense up more in irritation.

“You will be you soon—as soon as the drugs wear off.”

“But…” she looked back to the door and tried to frown through the gauze and swelling. “But...”

He got up and then walked behind her and set a hand on her head in what he hoped was a calming way. “Your fine, Irina. I’ll keep an eye on you.”

She peered up at him and tilted her head slightly. She blinked twice and then very bluntly said, “You’re emotionally constipated.”

He sighed again and dropped his hand. Why did he even bother?

A hand grabbed his and placed it back on her head. He glanced down to see Irina blushing. “I didn’t say stop!” she said glancing to the far door.

He rolled his eyes, but kept it there for several minutes more.

“Oh shut up, _Omi_—wait until _you_ have your wisdom teeth out!”

“I’ve already had my wisdom teeth removed, Irina.”

“…fuck.”


	3. Soft Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina isn't used to innocent touches--Karasuma helps her.
> 
> (Takes place not to long after Moving In Day--Pre-relationship)

Irina woke slowly, mind happily fuzzy and calm, warmth surrounding her. In pieces she gained awareness of her surroundings—still a bit of a novelty—feeling comfortable to do that in the home of another—to not snap to alertness.

She felt the warmth. She heard the TV, to low and her too tired to truly make out what the people were saying or even the language. She smelled the soft cheap scent that Karasuma used for everything cloth and that she’s become surprisingly fond of, her blurry vision spotted a blanket, a shirt, a pen moving across some papers on a clipboard—

A shirt… paperwork?!?

She jumped up, her face going warm. Beside her Karasuma let out a soft sound of surprise at her sudden movement. She stared at her lap, flutters of warmth and sourness of embarrassment shocking through her.

“You didn’t have to move—if you were comfortable,” Karasuma told her as he went back to work. Irina blinked at him surprised, though it simmered down not long after.

Apparently Karasuma didn’t actually mind being touched like she thought… as long as he wasn’t on the job and she wasn’t flirting. This wasn’t the first time she’d accidently cozied up to him—usually by being asleep but sometimes by leaving a hand somewhere to long or other such nonsense.

It didn’t stop making her more and more flustered. Both because she had promised when she got to move in that she would… back off. Karasuma had made it rather clear he didn’t feel like she had—and because well…

She had no idea what to do with soft touches and innocent affection.

Her life had been sex—foreplay—a few fake softness here and there—but nothing that last. She was too good at her job to need to keep up such a thing for more than a few days. And it was certainty nothing more than a mask and a part to play.

She didn’t… she didn’t remember much of her childhood—not after the attack and trying so hard to forget—and she didn’t even really remember affection from her parents even though she was sure in her heart that they had given her plenty.

“I really don’t mind,” Karasuma said again. “You finished your work before you fell asleep and regardless you have been overworking yourself. You don’t have to be so… _flustered_.”

She huffed. Easy for him to say but…

“I… don’t take this the wrong way but…” she started with and she could tell by the sudden lack of a scratching sound that she had gained his full attention. “I’m not trying to… flirt or whatever but… I don’t really know what to do with… simple… affection… like that…” her face burned. This was embarrassing—why was she sharing this. “I don’t really have much experience. It startles me…”

“Really,” Karasuma asked, surprised but quiet. “Do you not like it?”

“I like it!” she yelped, her face burning at the look he gave her and she turned away again. “I just… don’t know how to deal with it… I guess.”

“Well—I suppose practice would be ideal. So it doesn’t bother you if it ever happens to you while on a mission.”

She snorted. Work focused as always. “On a mission I would be fine it’s just…” She nervously looked up at him. His face was stern; a soft frown on his lips, but his eyes… seemed a bit concerned. “But I…I’m trying not to… use masks… here…”

Not fake her way through every situation.

Not… not with him.

Karasuma shifted. To her mortification he leaned into her somewhat even as he picked up his pen to continue his work. “Well… I still think experience is key—if you want to be comfortable with it.”

“But…”

“I can still work—so it’s fine,” he said. Irina blushed, quiet and frozen for a long moment before she eased herself back down, resting her head on his shoulder.

Her chest fluttered and her throat felt sore but… she liked being close—especially to him.

This was_ not _helping her stupid crush.


End file.
